


Where Do You Think You’re Going?

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Lake Laogai (Avatar), Lee thinks you’re cute, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko rescued Appa early. Appa is free. Zuko is not. Lee likes the Dai Li.Theme 5 for Whumptober: Where do you think you’re going?Prompt:on the run, failed escape, or rescue
Relationships: Dai Li & Zuko, Long Feng & Zuko
Series: Whumptober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 24
Kudos: 228





	Where Do You Think You’re Going?

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many times Zuko could have been caught with a failed escape but I felt like I’ve read a lot too. I didn’t want a normal one. So this one, Zuko breaks Appa out a little early, no Iroh nearby (because how is that guy a ninja like Zuko?) and Zuko is caught. After brainwashing, he sees the gaang and Jet (in whatever episode it would be they’re in Lake Laogai) and is like hi, you cute!
> 
> Who is he thinking is cute? Well, there’s Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Jet. Any two of them will work. I left it open for interpretation. (Personally, them water tribe kids...)

It was simple really. Break into Lake Laogai, find the bison, free the bison, and escape. Turns out escaping with a huge flying bison is not that easy. Freeing the chains Appa was in-easy. Getting out of Lake Laogai without being seen-not easy. They were so close to the exit. Zuko took a risk and made sure Appa escaped. Once he was free, Zuko turned back to fight the Dai Li. If he didn’t fight or didn’t win against the Dai Li, he couldn’t guarantee freedom. The Dai Li were earthbenders and they were surrounded by earth. Zuko wasn’t stupid. If he didn’t win, he wouldn’t escape.

He wasn’t doing too bad against them. His swords cut through most of the earth hurled at him. He could dodge as well. It wasn’t bad until a Dai Li agent encased his foot with earth. His other foot was encased and he started to stumble. In his attempt to steady himself, he didn’t pay attention to the Dai Li around him. The Dai Li who were cuffing his hands in earth. He couldn’t move. He was trapped. This was not good.

The Dai Li stopped attacking Zuko and moved around him. A new agent walked in the center towards Zuko. He had the appearance of a leader and the fake pleasantness of Azula. This was not good.

“Welcome to Lake Laogai. My name is Long Feng, head of the Dai Li.” He grabbed Zuko’s chin and forced him to look up. “Prince Zuko.”

“Uh...my name is Lee.” Zuko was a horrible liar. He couldn’t even show confidence in his name.

“If that’s what you want to believe.” Long Feng shrugged. “I know you’re Prince Zuko. I’ve been watching you since you came to Ba Sing Se with your Uncle, General Iroh, the Dragon of the West.”

“Uh...no...?”

“You’re a horrible liar Prince Zuko. Don’t worry, we can correct that.”

“My name is Lee.” He repeated.

Long Feng said nothing as they walked down the hallways. Or Long Feng and Dai Li walked while Zuko was dragged. They stopped in front of a door where Zuko was pushed inside. A chair sat in the middle surrounded by a circle. This was not good.

The Dai Li forced him in the chair and strapped him in. An agent stood in front of Zuko with a light behind him. This was not good.

“Don’t worry Prince Zuko. If you want to be Lee, you’ll be Lee.” Long Feng smirked. 

The light behind the agent started moving around the circle around Zuko. The other agents left the room followed by Long Feng. The light sped up as it went around and around. The agents voice in the background repeating the same phrase. This was not good.

He tried to look away from the light but he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. It was fire. Fire was good. Fire was home. Fire was hypnotizing.

He was Lee. No, he was Zuko. Lee. The agent said he was Lee. But Uncle said... Uncle...? Lee had an Uncle...? No he was Zuko. No, Lee. He was Lee. Loyal to the Dai Li.

He was Lee.

~~~~

Lee had been sitting in his room all day, bored out of his mind. Long Feng said he would be coming to take him out but that was hours ago. No one came by since the morning with breakfast and he was bored. And hungry.

He sighed and decided to open the door and walk down the hallway a little. Maybe he could something to do or something to eat. Or tea. He liked tea.

Turning a corner he saw a group of kids dressed in Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and was that Air Nation? They were holding weapons in their hands, pointed at Lee. Did they think he was an enemy?

“Uh...hello? I’m Lee. Who are you?” He waved and gave a big smile. Smiling was important. Smiling showed he was friendly.

It didn’t seem they liked the smile as they backed away. The one girl looked confused. Was he smiling wrong?

“You’re cute.” Lee said. If smiling didn’t work, compliments should. And they were cute. Both of them.

“This is weird.” The Water Tribe boy said. “Anyone else find this weird?”

“I think the Dai Li got Sparky like they did with Jet.”

“Maybe we should take him to his Uncle.” The bald kid said. Was he an airbender? Maybe he knew the Avatar! “Uh...Lee, is your Uncle here?”

“I have an Uncle?” He blinked. “I don’t think I have an Uncle. Long Feng didn’t tell me I had an Uncle.”

“Well you do. We’ll take you to him if you come with us.” The Water Tribe boy said.

“Okay. I’ll go with you!” Lee smiled. This was going to be great!


End file.
